The Best Reason of All (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Everyone has an opinion on whether or not Steve should accept an award.


Mari & Ilna: "I want to be a comfort to my friends in tragedy, and I want to be able to celebrate with them in triumph. And for all the times in between, I just want to be able to look them in the eye. Leo, it's not for me. I want to be with my friends, my family, and these women."-Josh Lyman _The West Wing_ (season 1)

Sandy: "I didn't come here cause you're such a silver tongued recruiter or cause I got tired of summer in January. Santos may be the future ... and if he is I want to be a part of it. But he can't do it without you."-Sam Seaborn _The West Wing_ (season 7)

REAL Worlders: "We're a group. We're a team. From the President and Leo on through, we're a team. We win together, we lose together, we celebrate and we mourn together. And defeats are softened and victories sweetened because we did them together."-Toby Ziegler _The West Wing_ (season 3)

Today's AN's brought to you by The West Wing.

* * *

 **The Best Reason of All (1/1)**

 **Five-0 Headquarters**

 **Friday 11:00 A.M.**

Danny and Catherine made their way down the hall discussing the results of the latest round of forensic testing on the evidence they'd gathered the previous morning at the scene of a grisly murder that had all the hallmarks of being a drug deal gone terribly wrong.

There'd been no luck so far finding usable fingerprints or DNA however there were some interesting things found on the victim's phone that might point them in the direction of one or more potential suspects.

As they entered the bullpen they saw Steve escorting a well-dressed man to the door.

"Just promise me you'll think about it," the man said as he extended his hand to Steve.

"I told you I don't … " Steve started but the man cut him off.

"Think about it. That's all I ask.."

"Fine," Steve sighed as he shook the man's hand. "I'll think about it."

"Excellent," the man smiled affably. "We'll talk in a few days then."

Steve watched as he went through the glass doors and headed for the elevators then turned back and noticed Danny and Catherine.

"Was that Jason Lonoehu?" Danny asked.

Steve nodded.

Danny looked at his partner for a few seconds, waiting to hear why Lonoehu might have been visiting, but when no information was forthcoming he pressed further.

"What did the president of Hawaii's largest chain of drug stores want?"

Steve rubbed his forehead. "Apparently the 200 Club wants to make me their Law Enforcement Officer of the Year."

"That's great," Danny said genuinely. "Really great."

"It's awesome is what it is," Catherine beamed. "They couldn't have made a better choice."

Steve smiled but it didn't come anywhere close to reaching his eyes. "Thanks."

Danny put his hands on his hips.

"Why is it you look like someone who just had their lunch money taken by a bully as opposed to someone who just found out he's been chosen for what is … quite frankly … a fairly prestigious award?" he asked.

"You know I'm not an awards kind of guy," Steve sighed. "I'm just … I mean it's very nice of them and I'm honored but … the banquets and the speeches just aren't my thing."

Catherine couldn't help but notice the look of uncertainty in her husband's eyes and it made her heart melt just a little. He didn't seek out glory. He never had. And he found it hard to accept individual accolades. He considered himself a member of the team, no more or less deserving than any of the other members.

"Well maybe you should make them your 'kind of thing,' " Danny said, adding air quotes. "Certainly couldn't hurt the task force's reputation. Might make the governor go a little easier next time you go off the ranch and do something that gives him one of those stabbing headaches right between the eyes."

"I said I'd think about it and I will. But right now we have work to do." Steve pointed to the papers in Danny's hands. "Are those the results we've been waiting for?"

"As a matter of fact they are." Danny began to spread papers out on the smart table. "And I think you're gonna be very interested in what turned up on the victim's phone."

* * *

 **3:30 P.M.**

Steve and Danny returned from questioning the family members of a potential suspect to find Catherine and Grace chatting in Steve's office.

"Hi, Uncle Steve," Grace said, wrapping him in a tight hug when he entered. "Congratulations on your award!"

"Thank you," he said as he hugged her back.

Over her head he shot a look at Catherine who held up her hands.

"Don't look at me. She already knew when she got here."

"Danno texted me earlier," Grace explained happily. "I went shopping with Grandma Josie and Linda this morning and I asked if we could stop here on the way home to congratulate you."

"That was very sweet, Monkey," Danny said as he received his own hug from his daughter.

"Linda had a dentist's appointment so they had to leave but Auntie Cath said it would be okay for me to hang out here until you got back."

"You're always welcome to hang out here," Steve told her.

"So … " Grace flopped down on the couch beside Catherine. "Do you get a plaque? Or a medallion? I bet your picture will be in the paper. Oh … do you think it'll be on the news? If it is I'm gonna record it so I can send it to Nonna. She'll be so proud she'll burst."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Steve warned. "I'm not even sure I'm going to accept it yet."

Grace looked genuinely confused. "Why wouldn't you accept it?"

Steve opened his mouth to speak but before he got a chance Chin stuck his head in the door. "We have Rafael Inoueye in the interrogation room."

Catherine took note of the look of relief on Steve's face.

"We'll talk about this later, okay, Gracie?" he said.

"Okay," she said seriously. "But I really think you should accept the award."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Danny turned to Grace. "Why don't you go wait in my office and as soon as we're done we'll head home."

"Ok," Grace smiled. "Can we get shave ice on the way?"

"Before dinner?" Danny asked incredulously.

Grace grinned guilelessly. "We're celebrating Uncle Steve's award."

Catherine hid her laugh behind a cough.

"Go wait in my office." Danny ruffled his daughter's hair. "We'll talk about the shave ice later."

* * *

 **6:00 P.M.**

"Hey, I almost forgot, we heard about your award," Chin said as the team prepared to head out for the long holiday weekend.

"Congrats, boss." Kono patted him on the back. "It's well deserved."

"I feel kind of like a broken record but I haven't decided if I'm gonna accept it yet," Steve said honestly.

"Really?" Kono checked her phone for messages and, seeing none, slipped it back in her pocket. "Something like that, well it looks good for the task force, that's for sure."

"It might make the governor loosen up the purse strings when it's time to do next year's budget," Chin suggested as powered down the smart table. "There are some computer upgrades I'd definitely like to make."

"Might also get us some favorable press," Kono pointed out. "I know you don't really care about things like that but let's be honest … it never hurts to have the media on our side."

"We do ok with the media," Steve argued.

"I don't know," Danny chimed in. "Now that you're not Oahu's most eligible bachelor anymore the reporters might not be so eager to get on your good side."

Catherine looked at Steve and couldn't help but smile at the way the corners of his mouth edged upwards when Danny mentioned the loss of his single-guy status.

"I'll take everyone's thoughts into consideration when making my final decision," Steve promised, "but for right now I'm ready to go home and relax with my wife."

Catherine grinned.

"Unless something urgent breaks over the weekend I'll see everyone back here Tuesday morning."

"Sounds good to me," Kono said.

Chin pulled his keys from his pocket. "Don't have to tell me twice."

"I'm gonna retrieve my daughter from my office and head home," Danny said around a yawn.

"Don't forget to stop for shave ice on the way," Steve smirked as he dropped an arm across Catherine's shoulder and they headed for the door.

* * *

 **6:15**

As Steve and Catherine walked across the parking lot to their vehicles Steve phone buzzed with an incoming call.

"Hi, Cody," he answered. "Everything ok?"

" _Hi, Steve. Everything's fine. I won't keep you. I just wanted to say congratulations."_

"Wait … who told … how did you …"

" _Grace told Kaitlyn and she couldn't wait to tell us all. She's very excited. I think there are probably cupcakes in your near future."_

Steve smiled as he shook his head. "News travels fast on this island."

" _Especially good news like this. I think it's great they want to give you an award."_

"Yeah?"

" _Totally. I don't know if there's a banquet or anything … or how many people you're allowed to invite but … if I could I'd like to be there for the ceremony."_

Catherine, who was standing close enough to hear Cody's half of the conversation, watched Steve's features soften.

"Really?"

" _Definitely. If that's okay, I mean."_

"It's more than okay," Steve beamed. "If I decide to accept that is."

" _I hope you do. It'll give me a chance to wear my new suit."_

"Well, I'll certainly look forward to that," Steve chuckled.

" _Me too. I gotta run. I promised Casey we'd take some fielding practice. I just wanted to say congratulations."_

"Thanks, Cody."

He disconnected the call and slipped the phone back in his pocket.

"That was sweet of him," Catherine smiled.

"It was," Steve agreed. "But frankly … I'm done talking about this award for today."

"Well then by all means let's head home, Commander, and see if we can find something else to occupy our time."

"Best offer I've had all day," he grinned as they reached their vehicles. "Lead the way, Lieutenant."

* * *

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

 **10:30 P.M.**

"I've said it before and I am sure I'll say it again," Steve said as his heartbeat began to return to normal. "This tub was the best remodeling idea we ever had."

Catherine sat between his legs, her back against his chest, and placed her hands over his on her abdomen.

"I can't disagree with you there."

They sat for a few minutes in contented silence but when Steve began to fidget slightly Catherine knew he wanted to talk about something and she was fairly sure she knew what it was.

She drew leisurely patterns on his forearm with her finger and waited for him to find the words.

"I know I said I was done talking about the award for today but … " he trailed off.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"I noticed everyone gave me their opinion about what I should do today." Steve kissed her neck softly. "Except for you, that is."

"You noticed that, did you?" She tilted her head to give him better access.

"I notice everything about you."

Catherine smiled. "Everyone was telling you what they thought you should do. And don't get me wrong, I know they all meant well but … I knew you needed a little time to just process your own thoughts."

"You know me so well," he murmured against her skin. "But right now I really want to know what _you_ think."

"Okay," She turned so she was facing him, straddling his thighs. She grabbed his hands and laced their fingers together. "I think you should accept."

He ran his thumb over her rings. "Really?"

"Yes, really." She squeezed his hands. "I'm so proud of you, Steve," she said genuinely. "You work hard. You're good at your job. I'm glad to see that getting recognized."

"But it's not just me," he argued. "We're a team. I shouldn't be getting this award alone. If anything we should all share it."

"But that's not the way it works." Catherine lifted one hand and touched his cheek softly. "This is an individual award. And there's not one member of the team who isn't happy to see you get it."

"You really think so?"

"I'm positive of it," she replied confidently. "Plus … "

"Plus what?"

She took a deep breath.

"Not that I think you should base your decision on this but … there are more than a few impressionable, young eyes watching you now. Grace, Cody, the rest of the Allen kids, Jadon. It's good for them to see that it's ok to be recognized for working hard and doing a good job."

Steve tilted his head. "I hadn't thought of it like that."

"You're a role model to those kids and lots of others," Catherine said.

"Who saw that coming?" he teased.

When he met her eyes his breath caught in his throat.

"I did," she replied with absolutely no trace of teasing in her voice.

He put his hand behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss. "Have I told you today how amazing you are?" he asked when they came up for air.

"Right back at ya, Commander."

"Tell me the truth." He waggled his eyebrows. "You're kind of hoping there are some perks that come along with the award, aren't you?"

"Like free donuts?" she smirked.

"Very funny. I was thinking more along the lines of a reserved parking spot right outside the door at HPD so you don't have to park in that horrible back lot."

Catherine chuckled then her face turned serious.

"I want you to accept this award because you deserve it. No other reason."

"I'm gonna accept it," he said softly.

"I'm so glad" She wrapped him in a tight hug. "But … if they offer you that parking spot," she whispered into his ear. "Take it."

As Steve laughed Catherine extricated herself from his arms and began to get out of the tub.

"Hey … hey. Come back here or I may have to rethink my decision."

"I'll be right back," she assured him. "There's something I wanted to show you but only after you'd decided what to do on your own."

She slipped out of the bathroom but was back a few seconds later carrying some papers.

"I did a little research this afternoon while you and Danny were interrogating Inoueye."

"Of course you did."

He put his hands on her hips and helped her get resettled on his lap.

"The 200 Club is a great organization. There are chapters all over the country. The work they do helping members of law enforcement and firefighters, especially in times of crisis, is really remarkable."

He examined the information.

"Steve," Catherine said softly.

Something in the tone of her voice made him stop and look at her.

"Look at this," she turned the page and pointed to a list of previous recipients of the six awards the 200 Club presented every year. She waited as she saw his eyes move down the column.

Suddenly they stopped.

He looked at her, awe on his face.

"Is this right?" he asked around the lump in his throat.

"It is," she answered softly, her own eyes damp. "Frank Kaewa was in private practice back then and he was the president of the 200 Club that year. I called him and double checked this afternoon."

"My dad?"

Catherine nodded. "He was scheduled to receive the Citizenship Award back in 2010. It's given to a person, sometimes a private citizen, who has contributed to the law enforcement community in a positive way. The ceremony was set for three weeks after he died."

"Wow." Steve's mouth opened but for a few seconds no sound came out. "I don't know what to say."

"Frank told me they considered bestowing it posthumously but you had just returned to the island and were still getting settled and he was afraid the wounds might be too raw so they gave it to Kiko Shepherd instead."

"That's … wow."

Catherine leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

"I never knew," he said quietly.

Catherine gave him a few seconds to gather his own thoughts then spoke again.

"He'd be so proud of you."

Thanks," Steve said, his voice thick with emotion. "When I … I mean … I know it sounds corny but … it'll almost be like I'm accepting for both of us."

He looked at her with wonder in his eyes.

"It'll be exactly like that," she smiled softly.

"You know … ever since the spindles … I kinda feel like he's here with us. I mean not right this minute because that'd be weird," he grinned, indicating their naked bodies. "But just … in general."

"I think so too," Catherine agreed. "And I think he'd want you to accept the award as much as I do."

Steve tossed the papers onto the floor beside the tub.

"Well if the two of you agree how can I say no?"

Catherine slid her hands under the water. "You can't," she purred. "So let's celebrate."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
